Broken Trust
by NerdGirl1210
Summary: Clint Barton has had a hard life. Harder than most people would think. So when his trust is put to the test, see what happened when the hawk loses his trust and how he may get it back?
1. Chapter 1

Broken Trust

By: Nerdgirl1210

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters they belong to Marvel

A/N

This is the first story I have written so please tell me what you think. I will try to update every Tuesday.

* * *

Chapter 1

Most people think life as a kid is easy, but it not… well at least for me. I am only 10 years old and I already had to grow up pretty fast. Like right now for instants am having to leave the one place I considered home after my brother betrayed me.

(line break)

"ok brother you need to keep your hands up" A tall kid with green eyes and blond hair said to a much smaller kid that look just like him except he had blue eyes. Both boys where in long ripped old jeans with very faint red shirts on that also look old. "Barney why do we have to do this?" the smaller kid said in a very childish voice and from the sound of it the kid was 4 maybe 5 years old. "because I am teaching you how to defend yourself Clint." The older boy who is apparently named Barney said as he got into a fighting stance and put both his arms up. "You ready?" Barney asked his younger brother Clint. "I guess." Clint replied as he too got into a fighting stance just like his brother, but before they could do anything they hear their dad's very drunken voice "Edith where are these two worthless boys!" he yelled. "Hide" Barney practically mouthed to Clint as they both try to move every fast to hide, but they were not fast enough because the next thing Clint know was pain and the smell of alcohol before he blacked out.

(line break)

The next time Clint woke up he was in pain everywhere. "Are you ok brother?" a very concerned Barney asked. "Yeeeeaaahhh…I'll I will be…. beeeee…be ok." Said a slightly dizzy and slurred Clint. "come on let us get you to bed. Barney said but they both know that sleep was not going to come.

(line break) (back to the present)

"So boss were meeting Hawkeye? Are you sure about this, concentering his reputation?" A man that was about 6feet 1inch said to a dark haired well-built guy. "Yes. As long as we don't cross him we are fine. The boss said. Just then a well-built man with blond hair and blue eyes walked in with a bow in his hand and a quiver on his back. He walked around the table and sat in the seat facing the door. "Hawkeye it a pleaser to meet you." Let get on with it" Hawkeye said in a voice that didn't sound like he was even 20 years old with a dark look in his eyes. "We have heard how great you work and we want you to eliminate this guy for us." The boss said while putting a folder in front of him. Hawkeye opened the folder and started to study the picture of the guy, he was tall, red haired man with a scar running from his left eyebrow all the way down to his chin. "His name is Mark Jones. If you take it you will be paid half what you want now and the other half when it is done. Got it?" the boss said trying to sound tough and scary. All Hawkeye did was give him one last glare before picking up the folder and walking out of the room.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters they belong to Marvel

 **A/N**

 **I want to say thank you for all who have taken the time to read this it makes my day see that 91 people have visited this and I want to make a special shout out to readermind for favorite my story. As I said before I would love to hear what you think of the story. I am also open for suggestions.**

 **I will try to update every Tuesday.**

* * *

Chapter 2

(1 hour later)

Hawkeye was on top of a 10 story high building watching the guy he was suppose to eliminate. Right now the guy Mark Jones was at work in his office all alone. Clint saw no better time then now as he lined up the shot and without looking released the arrow and had it hit its mark perfectly. After he eliminated his target he went back to his hotel room in France. Clint was staying in an old small hotel were no one asked questions. Clint's room was on the top floor. It had one window, a twin size bed, a small kitchen, and small bathroom. It was late so Clint tried to go to bed. _There I was lining up the shot for the first kill of my career. I would be a merchant of hire. I was only 11 years old but I looked and sounded much older. That first kill was lined up._ Clint woke up drenched in sweat and his heart rate was really fast. Clint did the one thing that made him feel safe. He opened up the window, but before he went up to the roof he made sure he had his throwing knifes with him. Then Clint claimed on to the roof and jumped from roof to roof with ease.

(line Break)

"Sir, you called" a man in a dark suit said to his boss. "Yes, Coulson. There is a man I want you to look into. The only name we have for him is Hawkeye and is now on the priority treat list." A dark man with a eye patch said to Coulson. "Yes, Sir. Is that all?" Coulson asked. "For the last time Phil I told you to call me Nick or Fury. Quit it with the Sir nonsense. Ok?" Nick Fury said "Yes Sir, I mean Nick." Coulson stumbled on using Fury's first name. Nick Fury handed Coulson a very thin folder. "That's all we have on Hawkeye." Fury said. Coulson opened the folder and all that was in it was the name Hawkeye and a number of supposed kills. "So, Sir he has killed a 100 people and nobody knows who he is?" Coulson asked finding it odd that they didn't have more. "Nobody knows or will tall because people have a saying 'You cross Hawkeye, you don't live to tell about it.' So nobody is talking." Fury said "So, just to be clear this is all we know?" Coulson asked. "Well there is one thing in common with each kill." Fury said sounding a little bit impressed. "What is it?" Coulson asked. "They were all killed with an arrow." Fury said casually. "What?! How?" Coulson half questioned and half yelled. "I don't know that is something I need you to find out. Your dismissed." Fury said as he got back to work, knowing Coulson would be right on it.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters they belong to Marvel

 **A/N**

 **Hey here's a new chapter I want to say thank you to the 201 visitors and I want to give a very big thank you to Selphina for following and favoring my story and thank you to readermind for favoring my story**

 **Also the stuff in parentheses is translated fro French**

* * *

(6 months later)

"Coulson what have you found on Hawkeye?" Fury asked hoping for good news. "Absolutely nothing. Hawkeye is like a ghost and his kill recorded keeps going up" Coulson said irritated. "What? You have not found anything!" Fury half yelled and half asked. "Sorry, Sir." Coulson replied.

(line break)

"M. What avez-vous dire votre nom a ete a nouveau?" (Mr. What did you say your name was again?) A business man in a suit asked a blond hair blue eyed 'man'. "Clinton" Clint replied "Bien. Mr. Clinton j'ai juste besoin que vous signiez ici… ici… and ici." (Ok. I just need you to sign here… here… and here.) the business man said. Clint sign in the indicated places. "Bien, Monsieur le President Voici vos cles dans votre nouvelle maison." (Ok, Sir. Here are your keys to your new house) the business man said while handing Clint the keys "Merci" (thank you) Clint replied as he got up and left.

(line break)

Clint walked into a nice old house. The place was well furnished. This was Clint's first safe house. It is a small one-bedroom house with a combined kitchen and dining room. Clint wanted to make sure he had a place to hide if need be.

(line break)

"Sir, are you sure we should cross Hydra?" a young rogue Hydra agent asked a man who had left Hydra years ago. "Technically we are not crossing Hydra, Hawkeye is crossing them." The man said. "But, Sir. Do you really think that Hawkeye can take out a group of Hydra agents and not get caught?" the young man asked. "It doesn't matter if he can or cannot. It's his risk not ours" the man said while taking a seat at the table. "come sit Hawkeye will be here any minute now." the man told his younger partner. The younger man takes a seat just as Hawkeye walks in. "Hawkeye" the man said. "Take a seat." Without a word Clint sat across from them. "Who do you want taken out?" Clint asked completely business like. "Well Hawkeye it actually a group of people we want you to take out." The man said. "How many?" Clint asked wondering if he would be able to take out a group of people because the most he had ever taken out at one time was three people. "It's a group of 10 Hydra agents." The man said. _Hydra whose Hydra_ " "You know the price goes up for the more people you want me to kill?" Clint asked "Yes, but I don't think this is to little" the man said as he slid a folder and envelope over to Hawkeye. "The folder has the people we want dead and the envelope has your down payment." Clint opened the folder first and sees 10 names and pictures of people. After studying the pictures Clint opened the envelope to find 5,000 dollars in it. "so you like the down payment?" the man asked seeing Hawkeye show a little bit of a surprise reaction. Before responding Clint picked up the envelope and folder and said "It will be done" and then Clint left the room to search for his new targets to find and kill.

* * *

 **Also please comment and tell me what you think... because I can't tell if people like this or not and I am stating to lose motivation.**

 **Thank you so much**

 **NerdGirl1210 out**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters they belong to Marvel

 **A/N**

 **First off I want to thank the 275 visitors to this story, the two favorting people Selphina and readermind, the two follower Selphina and Jesuslovesmarina and also to** **Jesuslovesmarina for being the only one who has reviewed my story. I makes my day to see that people are reading this! Also the italicize word are what Clint was thinking at that time.**

 **As always please review!**

* * *

(line break)

Clint had tracked one of the Hydra agents from the group to London. Right now Clint was watching the guy from across the street as he checked in to the hotel. Clint was hiding in an alleyway. He looked both ways before he pulled himself up on the fire escape latter that was outside. Clint was carefully went up to the top after seeing the room key number. Clint watched carefully as the one Hydra agent met with the other nine Hydra agents. Clint had to find the right time to eliminate his targets.

(Line break)

"Where you followed Agent 10?" a man asked. "No Sir, Agent 1." Agent 10 replied. "Why do you keep asking us that Agent 1?" another man asked. "Because Agent 2 we have intel that SHIELD is planning an attach against us." Agent 1 responded. "But how did they find us?" Agent 9 asked. "That's why I keep asking. To make sure no one is being followed." Agent 1 said "Um… Sir" A guy looking out the window with a pair of binoculars said. "What Agent 5?" Agent 1 said mad that someone interrupted him. "I think Hawkeye found us?" Agent 5 replied. "What?" Agent 6 asked concerned. "Let me see." Agent 1 said ignoring Agent 6. "Ok exited strategy… We split up and met at his parking lot." Agent 1 said as he showed them a picture of a parking lot. "Got it" Agent 3 said then left. "See you their" Agent 4 replied before also leaving. "Roger that" Agent 7 said. Almost everyone was gone except Agent 1 and Agent 8. "What is on your mind Agent 8?" Agent 1 asked. "Just wondering who sent Hawkeye after us." Agent 8 half said and half questioned.

(line break)

Clint watched as one by one the Hydra gents left. _This looks suspicious._ Clint decided to follow the last person to leave. Clint didn't know that the last person to leave was Agent 1 the groups boss. It took 3 hours before the guy Clint was following stopped at a deserted parking lot. All 10 Hydra agents were now there. _It's now or never._ Then Clint rapidly fired 10 arrows hitting their marks perfectly.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters they belong to Marvel

A/N

I hope you like this! I want to give a shot out to Jesuslovesmarina and casualty the facts for reviewing, for Selphina, Jesuslovesmarina, and casualty the facts for following this story, to Selphina and readermind for favoring, and to the 379 visitors

* * *

Chapter 5

(3 hours earlier)

Agent 1 pulled out his cell phone to call headquarters. "Hello, how my I help you?" a woman's voice said. "This is Agent 1 and I need to speak to the boss." Agent 1 replied. "Ok. Agent 1 please hold." The woman said as she transferred the call. "Before you can speak to the boss please tell us your Agent code number." A computer voice said. "Agent code number is: 579001258765." Agent 1 said. "Thank you, Agent 1." The voice said. Then the phone transferred to the boss. "What is it!? I am very busy?" the boss said sounding mad. "Sorry Sir, I just wanted to inform you somehow Hawkeye found us. We are moving locations now." Agent 1 said. "Aright. Call me in 6 hours." The boss said then hung up. Agent 1 put his phone away and left the hotel room.

(line break) (Back to the present)

Clint looked both was making sure the cost was clear before approaching the 10 died Hydra agents. Clint hoped to find some clues on who Hydra was. He checked the first body. The guy had a wallet with a fake I.D. in it, car key, and about 20 dollars on him. It was the same for 9 of the 10 people, but the tenth person had all that but also a phone, passport, a receipt, and a piece of paper with an address on it. Clint checked to see if the phone had any numbers in it. The only number that was in it was a blocked caller. Clint decided that if he wanted to learn more about Hydra he would have to investigate, so he took the phone, receipt, and address paper and got out of there. On the way out Clint called the two men who hired him "It's done." Clint said in his Hawkeye voice. "Well done, Hawkeye. The rest of your money is on the way. After hearing that Clint hung up the phone and decided to check out the address on the paper.

(line break)

"Sir." Agent Coulson started as he barged into Fury's office. "What have I told you about coming in here when I have important work to do?" Fury asked sounding mad. "Sorry Sir, but one of the agents we have stationed in London just reported that 10 Hydra agents were gunned down by arrows." Coulson said. "What? Do you think it was Hawkeye?" Fury asked "It's the only explanation." Coulson replied. "Then we need to find him before Hydra does." Fury replied. "Yes Sir." Coulson said as he left Fury's office.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters they belong to Marvel

A/N

Sorry this is late it was very hard to get motivated. As always thank you so much to everyone who has viewed this story, reviewed, and or favorited/followed.

Please review this is a longer chapter. I hope you like it.

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 6

(line break)

Clint went to the hotel he was staying at and changed in to casual close, so he looked like a resident. After changing he secreted his throwing knifes and his two guns before leaving the hotel in search of the address he found.

(line break)

It took almost 2 hours to find the address on the paper. It was a small café with not a lot of people. Clint scanned over the people inside of the café. After reassuring himself Clint went inside. "How may I help you, Sir." The woman behind the counter asked. upon reading her name tag it appeared her name was Marina. "I will take a small coffee and a bagel." Clint said sounding like he was born and raised I England. "Coming right up." Marina said as she started to make Clint's coffee. "Here you go, Sir" Marina said handing Clint the things that he bought. "Thank you, Marina" Clint said, but as he was saying it he felt someone watching him. Clint picked up both items and slowly turned to his right to see who was watching. The guy nodded at Clint. So Clint nodded back as he made his way slowly to a table in the corner while keeping an eye on the man. As Clint sits down the man walks up to the table and says "Hail Hydra" Clint wanted to find out what this man wanted and what Hydra was replied with saying "Hail Hydra", but didn't mean it and also didn't understand it. "It a pleasure to meet you, Sir. I did as you asked and got the files." The man said after he sat down. "What's your name, son?" Clint asked sounding like he know what was going on. "Oh yeah, sorry, the name is Jacob. Jacob lee." The man apparently named Jacob said. "good to meet you, Jacob." Clint said. "Here are the files you asked for. Everything S.H.I.E.L.D. has on Hydra." Jacob said. "Amazing job, Jacob." Clint said acting like he asked for the file even though he never did. "you will put in a good word with the boss, right?" Jacob asked sounding a little nerve. "Sure thing Jacob. You really helped us out." Clint lied. "Thank you, Sir" Jacob said as he got up. "Hail Hydra." Jacob said then left. Clint picked up the file and got up to leave. As Clint walked through the front door the phone he took rang. "Clint picked up. "Did you lose Hawkeye yet? And where are you with the file?" A man on the phone said. "Yeah, I lost Hawkeye and I am on the way to pick up the file now." Clint said trying to find out who was on the other side of the phone. "Wait. Who is this?" the man said. "It's me." Clint tried to sound convincing. "What is your agent number?" the man asked. "Um." Clint tried to think of the answer. "That's what I thought. Now who is this? Is this Hawkeye?" the man started to ask, but Clint hung up the phone and through the phone in the nearest trash bin. Then went down an ally and climbed the latter to the top and started to move back towed his hotel. Jumping from roof to roof with ease.

(line break) (Hydra)

"What's wrong boss?" a young agent asked. "What's wrong is Hawkeye is a pain in the butt. He took out 10 of are agents and now probably has the S.H.I.E.L.D. files." The boss said sounding angry. "What can I do for you, Sir?" the young agent asked. "Fined Hawkeye and bring him to me." The boss said sounding like he had a plan in mind.

(line break) (S.H.I.E.L.D.)

"Coulson, come to my office NOW." Fury said through the phone at Coulson and then hung up. It took Coulson under 5 minutes to get to Fury's office. "What is it, Sir? Coulson asked. "Somehow we have a security breech." Fury answered not even bothering to correct Coulson on the Sir thing again. "What? How?" Coulson asked sounding a little concerned. "I have no clue." Fury said trying to pullup the footage of when it happened. "What did they take?" Coulson asked preparing for the worst. "They copied all the files we had on Hydra." Fury replied with finally getting the footage to come up. "But Why?" Coulson started to ask. "Come here. This is the footage of it happening." Fury said. Coulson moved next to Fury and watched as agent Jacob Lee copied the files. "What?" Coulson asked as the footage ended. "It seems we have a mole." Fury said.


	7. Chapter 7

chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters they belong to Marvel

A/N

 **Sorry for not posting in a very long time been going through things, but that doesn't matter. What matters is I have another chapter here for you I hope it makes up some for all the time I've been gone. I would love to hear how you liked it or if you don't like it why. I'll try to update more often now. Also incase your reading my other story _Age of the Red Room_ somethings will be the same but some will not, as in when Natasha and Clint finally meet. Until next update**

 **NerdGirl out.**

* * *

(line break)(1 hour later)

Clint had just made it back to the roof of the hotel he was staying at. He drops down onto a very small ledge right in front of his window. Clint pulls out one of his throwing knives that he keeps on his side. He carefully pushes it in between the window and it frame and moves it back and forth until he hears the very familiar click sound. Clint holstered the knife. Making share he is well balanced he carefully push the window up and slides into the room.

(line break)(S.H.I.E.L.D)

Agent Jacob Lee just got back from a 'mission' that S.H.I.E.L.D sent him on he didn't do. Agent Coulson walks quickly over to Agent Lee. "Agent Lee, Director Fury sent me to come get you for your briefing." Coulson said sounding normal like he didn't know what was going on. "Sir, I expected to have some time before hand. Can you tell the Director that I'm very tired and to move the briefing back?" Agent Lee said acting like he did the mission and that it was very hard and tiring. "Agent Lee please come with me." Coulson said with authority in his voice. Agent Lee sends a right hook and hit Coulson to the ground. Agent all around stopped what they were doing as they see the Director's right-hand man take a punch to the ground. Director Fury had just rounded the corner to see what was taking so long when it happened. Coulson, a man who doesn't give up easy catches Jacob Lee off guard by pushing himself to his feet and in the same movement ramming Jacob with all his force sending them both to the ground. All the agents around still stood frozen in there spots not knowing what to do. Director Fury unholster his gun and pointed it towards where Coulson and Jacob were fighting. "Freeze!" Director Fury yelled with authority. Coulson goes to stop but Jacob keeps throwing punches toward Coulson. Coulson not wanting to give up or lose to a younger agent strikes back at Jacob. All the other agent that are around follow Director Fury's lead and unholster their weapons and point them towards Coulson and Jacob. Jacob is too caught up in his fight with Coulson to realize that they were surround. Coulson wanting to ended this fight throws out a series of punches that all hit their mark and send Jacob to the ground. Jacob is in so much pain from the fight he doesn't stand back up. "Get him out of here." Fury said. Two of the agents grab him and take him to an interrogation room knowing that's what Fury meant. Fury than moves over to Coulson. "Go to medical and get checked out. Then report back to my office." Nick Fury said to Coulson. "I'm…." Coulson started to say, but Director Fury cut him off by saying "That an order Agent." So, Coulson walks off to get checked over by the medical bay.

(line break)

Clint had just entered his hotel room and felt that something was off. He does a quick sweep of the place and doesn't find anything. He was already leaving this hotel, but know he was not checking out right now. He puts the little amount of clothes he has in a bag, checks his weapon bag for all his weapon's, and after being satisfied that there all their he picks up both bags and heads back over to the window. Clint carefully climes out of the window and knowing that the roof is to high up jumps across the small ally way and catches the railing of the fire escape. Pulling his body up and over the railing he ascends the steps. Once at the top of the building he gets his bearings and goes to jump from roof to roof again but stops. One roof top over there is a girl with red hair and is in all black. She looks like she is maybe 12, like he was. She looked up when she realized that he was staring. Then just as swiftly as he does she quickly descends onto a ledge and into a room. Not think much about it Clint goes back to what he was doing. Jumping from roof to roof toward a safe house he had.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters they belong to Marvel

A/N

 **Second Chapter in one day that's a recorded! I've seen that a lot of people have been looking at my story since I posted the last chapter. That makes me really happy! Also this is the longest Chapter I have made so far for this story. I hope you like it and please comment and follow this story. Thank you and until next time**

 **NerdGirl out!**

* * *

(5 hours later)(HYDRA)

The Hydra men had been looking for the past five hours for Hawkeye. They started by tracing the phone Agent 1 had, but that lead them to a trash can. The agents had searched all around the area and could not find Hawkeye. Their boss was getting frustrated with them. That is until they found the hotel room Hawkeye was staying in.

(line break)(5 hours ago)

It took Clint 30 minutes to get to the last roof before his safe house. Clint carefully climbed down the fire except and walked around the block. While he was walking around the block Clint was making sure nobody was following him. After Clint went around the block a couple of time and was share that nobody was following he walked up to the gate. This was his fifth safe house and all of his safe houses where very high tech. So when Clint got up to the gate he did a retinal scan, thumb ID, and enter a pin, but there are time when Clint doesn't have to do all that. He also has cameras that have facial recognition and if he's in trouble the gate will up a little to let only him in and then close. After Clint got through the gate and he had to walk the long drive way to the house. Once inside Clint set his clothes bag down near the door. Clint continued walking farther into the house until he was at about the center of the house. Clint stopped at a door. He takes a key out of his weapons bag and put it in the lock. After the door is open all you see is darkness, but with Clint's eye site he can see all the way down the stairs without a light on. Clint flips the light switch on and descends the stairs. When Clint reaches the bottom, he sets the weapon bag down and goes over to one of the varies tables he has down there. All around the room is varies arrows, knives, guns, and even Tasers. Clint set to work on one of his varies trick arrows the explosive arrow.

(line break)(S.H.I.E.L.D)

Coulson went to metical and everything was fine. Coulson had a couple of scratches and would end up having some pretty nasty bruises, but that was it. So after about ten minutes Coulson was at Nick Fury's office door. Coulson knocked and hear the vague reply of enter. Coulson walked into Director Fury's office. "You wanted to see me Sir?" Coulson asked. "Yes Coulson, sit down." Fury responded not even trying to fight Coulson on the whole _Sir_ thing again. After Coulson sat down Fury said, "Tell me what in the world happened out there with Agent Lee! I told you to just bring him to me!" Fury was frustrated, but Coulson couldn't tell if it was at him or about the fight with Agent Lee. "Sorry Sir, I told him to come with me that you wanted him, but…." Coulson started to say. "But What! There should be no but it that simply Coulson!" Fury stood up and said while he was glaring at Coulson with his one good eye. "Yes Sir, Sorry Sir." Was Coulson's response to what Fury said. "So finish telling me what happened? Because it very unlike you Coulson to get into fights with Agents." Fury continued to say as if Coulson hadn't said anything. "Ok Sir, After I told him you wanted him he tried to get out of it. I tried again to get him to come and then he hit me. So, I fought back Sir…" Coulson was saying before Fury put his hand up as in a way to tell Coulson to stop. "Ok… So, let me get this straight all you did was tell him to come and he hit you?" Fury said as a rhetorical question. "Did you let off that you know that he didn't do the mission?" Fury asked still trying to figure out why a low agent would punch the right-hand man to the Director. "No Sir I did not." Coulson replied. That settled it for Fury Agent Jacob Lee was as good as gone. "Then let's go find out why a low-level agent decided to punch you then, Coulson." Fury said as he rounded his desk on the way to the door. The walk to the interrogation room took no time at all. "Coulson I want you to be the one to integrate him. Ok?" Fury more like stated then asked. "Sir are you sure that's the best way to go at this?" Coulson asked questioning why the Fury didn't want to tackle this problem head on. "yes this is the best way Coulson." Fury said and then added after seeing the confused look Coulson give him "It's one thing if an Agent thinks another Agent is a trader, but when the Director think that you know you're done for it." Fury said and saw how Coulson started to see where he was coming from. Then Director Fury and Agent Coulson entered the viewing room of the interrogation room that they were keeping Agent Jacob Lee in. Coulson walked into the interrogation room and the interrogation started.

(line break)(back to the present)

Coulson came out of the room after trying for five hours to get Jacob Lee to talk. "Sir, this isn't working. We train the agent to go through interrogations and not say anything." Coulson said to Fury as he walked out of the room. "I think your right Coulson. We're going to have to go at this a completely different way." Fury said and walked out of the viewing room and into the hall way knowing Coulson would fallow. Director Fury put an Agent on guard duty outside the room until they had this figured out. After that Director Fury went to his office with Agent Coulson fallowing him to make a plan on _how to find out what Agent Jacob was doing with the information he takes._


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters they belong to Marvel

A/N

 **Warning! Some parts in this chapter are heart breaking and would NOT be ok for young viewers!**

 **Also KEY INFORMATION first of if it only says line break then your still with whatever group you were with at the time the three groups are Clint; SHIELD; or Haydra. Also just for this chapter the italic works are dreams. Also if your a big fan of Agent Coulson this will be a hard chapter for you. This chapter is more focused on SHIELD then anything else. This is my longest chapter so far coming in at 1,617 words. I will try to keep the chapters that length or longer. I hope you like this.**

 **NerdGirl out!**

* * *

(line break)

Clint had been working on his different weapons of about four hours and thirty minutes. Clint had a long day and was extremely tired. So, he slowly made his way up the stairs and went to the bedroom. After taking a shower and putting on clean clothes Clint laid down in bed hoping to at least get a couple hours of peaceful sleep before the nightmares came.

(line break)(S.H.I.E.L.D.)

Coulson and Fury had been trying now for an hour to come up with a plan to get Agent Jacob Lee to tell them what he had been up to. "Why don't we take a break and work on this more after we've both gotten some sleep, Sir?" Coulson half asked and half stated. "Sure Coulson. I have other things to work on anyway. Rather than wasting my time coming up with useless plans that would never work." Fury said sounding ticked off that they'd not come up with anything yet.

(line break)

Agent Jacob Lee had been very good at holding back information from Coulson. He knows this would happen after what he did and that's why he fought Coulson. He needed to see how much Fury cared for his right-hand man. He knows Coulson was his key out of here. He just had to make a plan that would work out in the end. After all, pretty soon he would be a member of Hydra and none of this will have mattered. Now he just had to find a way out of this room and get to Coulson and he was home free or at least that what he's going for. Now time to get out and away from S.H.I.E.L.D.

(line break)

Coulson left Fury's office and went towards his room. Coulson took the longer way to his room to try and clear his mind some, knowing that right now he would not be getting much sleep. As he approaches his room Coulson feels like there is something off about it. Call it a gut feeling or something, but Coulson trusted his instants. Coulson was on high alert with is gun out and leveled when he opened the door to his room. Coulson doesn't see anyone in the room but that still doesn't seem to make him feel any better. Coulson slowly walks into the room scanning everywhere someone could hide. As Coulson clears the door and is still looking the door slams shut. Coulson turns around quickly and levels the gun at whoever was in the room. "Hello Coulson." The person says sounding happy to see Coulson. "How did you get out?" Coulson asked keeping the gun leveled at the intruder. "That's not the big deal. The big deal is how I'm getting out of here." The person says with a grin on his face. "There is no way you're getting out of here Agent Jacob." Coulson said knowing he was right. "that's what you can think." Jacob said and right after wears charged Agent Coulson. Having held back earlier and been training with Hydra Jacob over powered Coulson. Jacob had Coulson on his knees with his arm bent back as far as it could go without braking it. "Now Coulson. Like I said the big deal is how I'm going to get out of here and your my ticket out." Jacob said sounding proud of himself that he was able to do this. "You're out of it. You'll never make it passed the front door." Coulson said knowing that once Fury found out Jacob had excepted the whole building would be on lock down. "With you I will. I don't think Fury will want his right-hand man dead." Jacob said as if it was a game and he was winning. Just then an alarm went off. Jacob looks shocked. "Like I said you'll never make it pace the front door now." Coulson said knowing that Fury would be locking down the building now. "Get up." Jacob said as he pulled Coulson up and handcuffed his hands behind his back. "I'll still get out of here." Jacob said and then hit Coulson across the face with the end of the gun. Jacob having let go of Coulson watched as Coulson fell to the ground. Jacob then processed to hit Coulson and kick him a few times. Partly because he was mad, but also because he knows he had a better chance to get through if Coulson was not alright. After that he pulled Coulson back to his feet. Now Coulson had a split lip that was bleeding and a cut across his face where Jacob had hit him with the gun and it was also bleeding, but that was all you could see. Jacob felt satisfied that he would be able to get out of here now.

(line break)

Fury had just found out that Jacob Lee had somehow except the interrogation room and was who knows were. Fury locked down the building and had agents passed at all side exits and the main exit. Fury had tried to get ahold of Coulson but with no luck which was odd, but Fury was to busy to think too much into it.

(line break)

"So Agent Coulson which exit will your boss be covering?" Jacob asked knowing that Fury was the only chance that he had of getting out of here alive. Coulson stayed silent which made Jacob hit Coulson again. "I wouldn't ask again." Jacob said sounding furies. "Front exit." Coulson said because he was tired of getting hit and because he knows Fury would never let him get away. "Thank you Agent Coulson." Jacob said as he opens the door with one hand and grabs Coulson's arm to keep him in front of him. It doesn't take long to get to the front entrance from Coulson's room. "Director hear you've been looking for me." Jacob said to get Fury's attention. When Fury looks up he see Jacob Lee the man they had been looking for, but he was also holding Coulson at gun point. Fury doesn't even say anything but he does look Coulson up and down to see if he's ok. Jacob got mad that he didn't get a response out of the Director. In that moment Jacob decides he'll do something that will make the Director respond. His hand that was holding Coulson still by his arm moved down towards Coulson's hands and since Fury didn't respond at first he'll have to show him what happen when he gets mad. Not thinking about the handcuffs, he put on Coulson and just wanting to make him be in pain he breaks Coulson's left wrist. Coulson was amazing at masking his pain, but you could still hear the break. Fury was frustrated with Jacob thinking he could do something like this and get a free pass out that's never happening. Fury raise his gun and the rest of the agent fallowed his lead. "You can shoot to kill Agent Jacob Lee, but don't hit Coulson." Fury said stressing the last part, but before any of them fired Coulson fought back against Jacob. Since Coulson's wrist was broken he got his hand free from the handcuff very easily. When he got it free he locked eyes with Fury and turn his whole body to put Jacob back into the line of fire. A second after Coulson moved Fury fired and hit his intended target dead on. Jacob then dropped to the floor dead. None of the agents moved only Director Fury did. "Coulson, what in the world happened." Fury said and at the begin if you were listening closely you could hear the concern in the Director's voice for his right-hand man. "I was over power Sir." Was all Coulson said before a medical team arrived and started asking Coulson questions. Coulson got sent to medical to get checked over. Fury was still mad that one of his highest agents was sent to medical because someone thought that he would fold and let them go if they hurt his right-hand man, but that would never happen. He just glad that he doesn't have to deal with Jacob Lee any more.

(line break)

It turns out that Coulson had two fractured ribs and the broken wrist putting him out of the field for at least six to eight months. Fury was just happy that his agent was alive, but not like he would mentioned that to anyone.

(line break)(Clint)

Clint had just laid down to go to bed, but the moment he fell asleep the nightmares begin. _Their dad had been drinking and had become drunk. Their mom was already scared of him and wouldn't do anything. Barney had made Clint hide and call 911 having been sick of the constant beatings, but their dad found out. "What do you two think you are doing." A very drunk and slurred voice said while he grabbed both boys. Now Barney and Clint were small for their ages. "Edith get in the car we're leaving now!" Their dad yelled to their mom. Since their mom was to scared of him she obeyed and got into the car. The next thing Clint know was being thrown into the back seat in pain. Barney was right next to him and had a black eye. "It's going to be ok" Barney whispered to Clint to try and clam him down. "I'm scared." Clint said back just as quietly as his brother with fear in his eyes. Then the car was off with the drunk father driving. The car was swerving back and forth until the car lost control and hit a tree very fast and very hard._

* * *

 **Sorry for the hard part of what happened to Coulson. That was hard to write. He's my second favorite character. Unfortunately those of you who really like Coulson his hard times are not done yet! Also poor Clint. He'll be having hard times too.**

 **hope you like the cliff hanger. (evil laugh)**

 **Please follow and review.**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters they belong to Marvel

A/N

 **Sorry again for not posting. this is not on of my best chapters but I tried. I have a lot of ideas of how the story will go. hope you like it and please review!**

 **NerdGirl1210 out**

* * *

(Hydra)

The men started to search Hawkeye's hotel room when they got a call. "Yes sir." The youngest and one of the most trusteed Hydra agents. "Agent James, how is the search for Hawkeye going?" the boss said. "Not good Sir. We found the hotel room that he was staying in, but there are not clues what so ever to where he's gone." Agent James said. "Ask around see if anyone knows where he may have gone and see if you can get a name or allice he goes by. Hawkeye's smart but he's bound to have messed up somewhere." The boss said wanting them to fined Hawkeye fast. "Will do sir." Agent James said and then hung up. "you keep searching here while I go have a little chat with the man in charge." James said then left Hawkeye's hotel room.

(line break)

"Sir I already told you I cannot tell you anything." A man behind the front desk replied again. "Call me James. Also, I told you I don't care. Now give me the information I want and nobody gets hurt." Agent James said getting anger with each word said. "I don't know anything and even if…" the man began to say. "DON'T you dare say you can't tell me again or things for you will get really bad!" James said in a low angry voice. "Please don't hurt me… I have a wife and son… please…" the man started begging and pleading. "I won't have to if you tell me what I want to know!" James said getting more frustrated by the minute. "Ok… ok he said his name was Clint…" the man began before trailing of. "And what the last name?!" James said still with anger behind his voice. "That's it… he didn't give a last name I swear." The man said. James could tell that was all he known and said "thank you. Now that wasn't that hard was it." He started walking away from the man and at the last second turned to throw a knife and killed the man on the spot.

(line break) (Clint)

Clint woke up drenched in sweat. Needing to get his mind off the dream and not think much about it he got out of bed and changed to go outside. Even thought he was at a safe house Clint still secured all his throwing knifes and two gun in place before walking outside. Little did he know he wanted have some unwanted visitors. Just as Clint walked outside he felt their presents and ducked out of the way as the first sleep dart flow by. Clint being light on his feet took off towards the town. Once reaching the town Clint ducked through alleys, changed course, all while trying to get away from his pursuers. After getting some distance between them Clint climbed up an alleyway latter to the roof. Once on the roof Clint felt something off and had just enough time to turn around before being shot.

(line break) (HYDRA)

James was so thrilled. He would be the one to bring Hawkeye to his boss. So, after shooting Hawkeye James and his team captured him to take to their boss. Not knowing what would happen next.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters they belong to Marvel

 **A/N**

 **Firstly I want to apologies to all of my readers for taking so long to update this just to put it in simple terms life got in the way, but hopeful I will be able to start posting more. This story has so many ways it can go that I cannot wait to publish it for you to read.**

 **Also IMPORTANT INFORMATION for this chapter is the italics words are for a video and the parentheses the last paragraph are what the words translate into. sorry if the translation is off I don't know German so I used a translator. **

**Hope you in joy Please tell me what you think of it! :D**

 **NerdGirl out!**

* * *

Chapter 11

(SHIELD)

"I figured I'd find you here." Director Fury said after walking to Coulson's office. Coulson was sitting at his desk and was typing on the computer. "What can I do for you, Sir?" Coulson asked. Without answering Coulson's question Fury said "Didn't I tell you to take some time off. Medical didn't even want to release you now." "Sir….." Coulson started to say. "Don't Sir me Coulson. You were just in medical with a broken wrist and ribs. Take some time off. If I have to I'll make it an order." Fury said. "I think I found out what Lee did with the information." Coulson said ignoring what Fury just said. "What? How?" Fury asked actually showing true surprise.

(line break) (HYDRA)

"What" came an angry voice over the phone. "Boss we have him." James said excitedly. "Have who?" the Boss asked only a little less angry. "Hawkeye" James answered with excitement growing in his voice. "Ok take him to the warehouse. I'll meet you there." The Boss said and then hung up the phone.

(line break) (SHIELD)

"I tracked his plane. Lee went to London. After finding the place I used cameras SHIELD had access to and found this." Coulson explained while turning his computer monitor so Fury could see it. _On the video, it showed Lee walking into a Café_ and that's when Coulson stopped it. "Do we know who he meets?" Fury asked wondering why Coulson stopped it there. "Not really… I mean…" Coulson started before Fury cut him off "It's a simply answer." "We cannot idea him. He avoids all cameras seeing his face." Coulson said hitting play again to let Fury see. "so most likely Lee gave it to a HYDRA agent" Fury half stated half asked as the video started up again. Coulson didn't answer instead let the video answer for him. _The video started right after Lee entered the café. Five minutes later a man with blond hair walked in. The man is partly seen going and sitting down. Seconds later Lee walked over and did the Hail Hydra salute. The other man followed suit._ That's were Fury made it pause. "So, he's Hydra?" Fury said more referring to the unknown man rather than Lee. "Lee yes, the other man no." Coulson said and by the confused look on Fury's face Coulson hit play again. _After the salute, Lee is seen giving the other man a folder. A few minutes later Lee leaves after saluting again. A second after the unknown man walks out still avoiding all cameras._ After that Fury goes to ask another question of Coulson, but Coulson puts up his hand as a sign to just wait a second. _The next thing on the video is the unknown man getting a call that doesn't go good._ _The man then throw the phone in a trash can and escapes down a back ally._ Coulson pause the video again. "So what was that?" Fury asked confused on what just happened "and why don't you think he's Hydra" Coulson looked a little shocked by the questions but still answered "I think that was Hawkeye."

(line break) (Clint)

Clint slowly started to regain consciousness and could instantly tell he was not alone. He didn't stir at all to see if he could gain any knowledge. "lassen Sie uns nur wecked, die der Chef jeden Moment hier sein wird." (Let's just wake him, the Boss will be here any minute now.) a young male teen voice said sounding a little scared of the boss. "Nein. Lassen Sie den Chef das Vergnugen haben." (No. Let the Boss have the pleasure.) a older male voice said. Clint could tell that they didn't know he was awake, but he needed to know how much trouble he was in. So very fast but little and soundless movement made him realize that his legs were chained to a metal chair and his arms were behind his back cuffed together but also tied to the chair. At that time the Boss walked in and just by the chant of Hail Hydra Clint know he was in real big trouble.

* * *

 **Clift hanger! this is getting good. hope you like it.**

 **As always please follow and review. I love to hear from you.**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters they belong to Marvel

 **A/N**

 **Second chapter this week. Yeah! thank you so much for all those who have read this so far I hope you keep read on. And thank you to** **ELOSHAZZY and creamsirikul for following this makes me so happy when people do that.**

 **Also this chapter is a lot more centered around SHEILD than Clint's life. Sorry about that it just sorta happened.**

 **Also IMPORTANT INFORMATION for this chapter is the italics words are for a video and the parentheses are what the words translate into from German. sorry if the translation is off I don't know German so I used a translator. Also _WARNING_ there is some violent at the end of this chapter and will continue on for a couple of chapters.**

 **As always please follow/favorite and review**

 **NerdGirl out! :D**

* * *

(SHIELD)

"What?" Director Fury said really surprised by what Coulson just said. "How can you tell? We haven't had any leads on Hawkeye." As Fury was saying this he also backed the video up to see it again. "It makes senses" Coulson started to say and by the confused glare he received continued to explain. "He avoided all cameras and according to an agent he was in London on a kill order to take out 10 Hydra agents. He also…." Coulson started to go on when Fury raised his hand as a sign for Coulson to stop talking. "So, just to make this clear you have no idea who it is. For all you know he could still be a Hydra agent. Correct?" Fury stated looking at Coulson for an answer. Coulson opened his mouth to contuenie, but Fury stopped him "Unless you can give me solid evidence that that's Hawkeye I want you to take some time off, Coulson." Seeing that Coulson seemed a little distracted Fury asked "Are you even listening to me, Coulson?" "Yes Sir, it's just I remembered something." Coulson replayed as he fast forward the video by 30 minutes. Fury still not impressed went to say something until he saw what was on the video. _In the video, it showed a group of armed men standing outside of the café. One of them had reached into the trash can. A second later pulls out a cell phone. The man than turned to talk with the others with a smile on his face and you could see the Hydra sambal on his chest. A minute later they walked off camera_ and that's where Coulson stopped it. "So…." Fury stared to say kind of at a loss for words and not entirely knowing why Coulson showed him that. "That's why I said he wasn't Hydra, but Hydra is obviously looking for him." Coulson stared right after Director Fury stopped talking. "Coulson that sill doesn't prove that that men is Hawkeye." Fury said and after looking at the shock on Coulson's face said "Take some time off, Coulson." As Coulson went to argue Fury said "That's an order, Coulson" and went to leave it at that. Coulson stood up and locked eyes with Fury and said "That's not good enough, Sir." Within a blink of a eye Fury turned around and started talking "It's an ORDER Coulson and IF you will not follow it I'll revoke your clearance and if I have to I'll have you locked in a cell until your arm is healed." At that Fury walked out of Coulson's office.

(line break) (HYDRA)

The Boss left his office and within minutes was at the warehouse. As he walked in there were chaints of Hail Hydra. "Hat er wachte noch?" (Has he woken up yet?) the Boss asked looking in the room and seeing Hawkeye tied up in a metal chair. "Nein, Sir. Wir dachten, dass wir lhnen die Freude weckt ihn geben wurde." (No Sir. We thought we would give you the pleasure of waking him.) The older man from ealyer said. "Vielen Dank, Gerg." (Thank you, Greg) the Boss said as he enterd the room with both agents following him.

(line break) (Clint)

Clint hear footsteps entering the room by his best guess there were three people, but he couldn't tell for sure. Before he could gather anymore information he felt a very hard hit across his face making him snap his eyes open fast. For the first time Clint got to see where he was and feared what was about to happen. Clint saw the man in front of him and expected that was who hit him. The man just smiled and in a heavy German accent said "This is going to be fun." That was when the next fist came faster than excepted and was hard enough to make the chair fall over sideways. Pain was radiating from Clint's face and right arm because the chair hit it. The man bent down and said to Clint in his German ascent "Hawkeye, if you tell me where my file is this can stop." Clint could automatically tell the man was lying. "No Deal" Clint said even though he knows pain would follow.

* * *

 **So what did you think... I would love to know...**

 **I will hopeful have the next chapter up either tomorrow or Friday**

 **Till next time**

 **NerdGirl out.**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters they belong to Marvel

 **A/N**

 **Third chapter this week. Yeah! thank you so much for all those who have read this so far I hope you keep read on.**

 **Also in this chapter and probably the next couple I'll be sorta reiterating what is happening to Clint just from his perspective and then Hydra's.**

 **Also IMPORTANT INFORMATION for this chapter is the italics words mean two different things: when under Clint Italics words are _Flashbacks_ and under SHEILD the Italics words are for a _video_ and the parentheses are what the words translate into from German. sorry if the translation is off I don't know German so I used a translator.**

 **Also _WARNING_ there is some violent in this chapter and will continue on for a couple of chapters. Also mention of Child abuse.**

 **As always please follow/favorite and review**

 **NerdGirl out! :D**

* * *

(HYDRA)

The two agents watched as the Boss walked up to Hawkeye and hit him across the face. Hawkeye seemed to wake up immediately not giving off any emotion. The Boss smiled and looked at them for a second and then said, "This is going to be fun." Sending a right hook so hard that it knocked the chair Hawkeye was in over. The two agents had huge grins on their faces knowing they would get what they wanted.

(line break) (Clint)

The man in front of Clint had a look of anger and excitement about Clint not taking the deal. He stood up and next thing Clint knows was pain radiating from below his ribs and the man moved his foot back and kicked Clint hard in the stomach. After a few hard kicks the pain became to the point of being unbearable. As he was blacking out he saw the man motion for the other two agents to pick the chair up, but before anything else could happen the world went dark.

(line break) (SHIELD)

Coulson sat and watched the video repeatedly trying to pick up something that he might have missed. Coulson knew Fury wanted him to rest, but couldn't. The unknown man in the video looked like he was about 25 and Coulson was going to find out who he was.

(line break) (Clint)

 _"_ _Clint… Clint… wake up." Barney said with concern in his voice. Their dad had just gone back to sleep after giving the boys another beating. "Ow…" was Clint's only responses. Their dad had never been that drunk before that night and had never hit Clint that hard before. Their dad blamed them for not having any money when in fact they had nothing their dad just spent the money on alcohol. "Clint… Clint…" Barney said gently touching Clint's shoulder. Clint slowly opened his eyes as much as they could with a black eye. "come on." Barney said offering Clint a hand up. Both boys had bruises covering their body and were hurting. Clint took Barney's hand and got pulled up from the ground. "OW!" Clint half yelled before Barney put his hand over his mouth. "Shh." Barney said knowing if their dad heard them they were in big trouble._ Clint ever so slowly opened his eyes and for a moment forgot that he wasn't a kid anymore. The room was pitch black, but with Clint's vision he could still see. Clint was still tied to the metal chair and he couldn't tell how long he was out. Clint's breathing was off some and he could tell from the pain he had to have at least one broken rib. He also knows that he would have some pretty bad looking bruise by the end of this. Now he just needed to make an exit strategy to get out of here alive.

(line break) (SHEILD)

Coulson tracked the unknown man back to a parking lot video. _In the video, you see 10 agents that are clearly Hydra and then a minute after they all are their and 10 arrows are shot rapidly at them all hitting perfectly. The next moment you see a figure enter the video that looked just like the unknown man Lee gave the file to._ Coulson had finally tracked down a lead on Hawkeye.

(line break) (HYDRA)

The Boss had just motion for Greg and the younger agent to come over and pick up the chair. Before they did that, the Boss gave Hawkeye one last hard kick and pretty satisfied that he brock at least one of his ribs. The two agents sat the chair up right and look towards the Boss to see what they were to do now. "Gehen Sie, das andere Zimmer fur vorzubereiten, wenn die Hawk wieder aufwacht." (Go prepare the other room for when the Hawk wakes back up.) was all the Boss had to say for the two agents to understand what he meant. They left the room with grins still on their faces knowing they were going to enjoy what was about to happen to Hawkeye. The Boss looked Hawkeye over after the two agents left and was thrilled with what he was going to do. He was going to brake Hawkeye and then kill him knowing if given the opportunity Hawkeye would do the same thing. After looking him over one more time the Boss left to make sure the agents were doing what he wanted them to do. The entire time thinking about how much fun this was going to be.

* * *

 **So what did you think? That boss guy is crazy! Our poor Clint is in big trouble :( how do you think he'll get out of this? Coulson seems to be having some good luck after all that happened. What do you think?**

 **I love hearing from you guys!**

 **Until next time,**

 **NerdGirl out :D**


	14. Chapter 14

p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"strongBy: Nerdgirl1210/strong/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"strongDisclaimer: I don't own any of the characters they belong to Marvel/strong/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"strongA/N/strong/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"strongI'm back... I know it's been a while and I'm sorry. It's been a hard year. I hope you like this chapter./strong/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"Chapter 14/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"(SHIELD)/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Coulson was watching for like the 10supth/sup time the short couple of minutes of the unknown man, who for a fact now was Hawkeye, kill the 10 Hydra agents. He still couldn't believe what he was seeing. He considered telling Director Fury before remembering Fury wanted him to take time style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanIt had been almost two entire days since Fury had told him to take time off and Coulson had barely sleep. Which is how Fury found Coulson half watching the video and half asleep in his office. "Coulson, what did I tell you." Fury half yelled frustrated that Coulson had disobeyed him. "huh," Coulson seemed a little confused for a second before realizing what was going on. "Sir…" Coulson started to try and explain, but Fury wasn't going to have it. "Don't even start Coulson." Fury said complete frustrated with him. "Get up." Fury instructed Coulson still with frustration in his voice. Coulson did as he was told, while also baking away from his desk knowing Fury was going to make him get some rest. Fury had called an agent from the hallway to come to him. "Please escort Coulson back to his quarters" Fury said with a hint of anger still in his voice. "yes, sir" came a female's response. "Thank you, Agent Hill" Fury said as he watched Coulson round his desk to leave. Fury waited for Hill and Coulson to leave before rounding Coulson's desk and revoking his clearance./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"(Clint)/p  
p class="MsoNormal"At Clint's best guess he had been awake now for about an hour. Still no one had come by and checked on him. Clint had been testing the binds that tied his hands to the chair for as long as he'd been awake for. He almost had his hands untied then he'd just have to worry about the handcuffs and his feet. Minutes from Clint getting his hands untied an agent came in. To say that Clint had been caught off guard would be an understatement even if Clint didn't show it. He was surprise because he was so focused on trying to escape that he was not paying attention. The agent moved farther into the room and Clint realized he was not alone there were two. Both agents moved at a decant speed. One moving out of Clint's view to go behind him and the other moving right in front of him. Clint tenses up not liking being surrounded and tied up. The agent in front of him bend down and cuffed both his ankles and then went to untie his legs from the chair. While the agent behind him finished untying his hands after checking the handcuffs. After they where done the two agents pull Clint up. Knowing that this was the perfected operculate Clint strikes trying to get away from the two agents. Knocking one down and away from him he goes to knock the other one but before he can pain radiates in from his right side from a hit by the agent still standing. It takes him just under a minute to catch his breath from the pain. He feels another set of hands grad him and before he can fully get his baring a bag is pulled over his face and he can't see anything anymore./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-top: 12.0pt; text-align: center;" align="center"(Hydra)/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-top: 12.0pt;"It took an entire day for them to finish getting the room ready for what they had planned. The Boss had frequently checked on Hawkeye to make sure he was still asleep. He was excited that it was finally finished and that he could started to break the Hawk. After sending Greg and Jim to go and retrieve Hawkeye the Boss checked the room again making sure it was fully ready for what was about to happen. Now all he had to do was wait for the Hawk and finally break him for good./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-top: 12.0pt;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-top: 12.0pt;"strongA/N/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-top: 12.0pt;"strongThank you for reading. Please review. If nobody reviews it makes me think this is no good and it will make me stop posting... again. Also I was wondering do you think i should go back and change this into first person... I'm thinking about it, but don't know yet. Sorry about being gone for so long and any mistakes I made. /strong/p 


End file.
